Christmas Time
by Lone-Shatter
Summary: Hetalia Christmas Story. America and Britain celebrate Christmas with their child, and the rest of the Allies. AlfredxArthur Reviews please?
1. Chapter 1

"Alfred. Alfred!" Arthur snapped. The American groaned as the British man nagged him.

"Dude, what do you want now?" America whined. Arthur huffed at the American. Alfred yawned and stretched out on the couch.

"We need to go shopping for that Christmas party you git," Arthur tried to explain. Alfred whined again. All he wanted to do is sleep. Arthur kicked the couch to show how displeased he was.

"Fine, fine," Alfred mumbled as he ran his hand through his dark blonde hair. Arthur smiled. He could always get Alfred to do what he wanted.

"Good boy," Arthur mumbled as he kissed Alfred on the lips. The American grinned. He wanted more. Alfred pulled the smaller man on top of him, and deeply kissed him back.

"Mmm, you know what this means don't you?" Alfred mumbled as he continued to kiss Arthur. Arthur looked Alfred in the eyes, and gave him one last kiss.

"No, I don't. You want to explain?" Arthur asked. Alfred grinned.

"Who gets to wake the little one up?" Alfred said with a grin. Arthur groaned. He forgot that their daughter was taking a nap. Arthur climbed on top of Alfred and laid on top of him. The America stoked the smaller man's light blonde hair, and snuggled him.

"Can we wait until she wakes up on her own?" Arthur suggested. Alfred mumbled in agreement and snuggled Arthur. Arthur smiled and kissed the American back.

"I love you," Alfred said to the British man. Arthur held onto Alfred tight.

"I love you too you fool," Arthur replied. Alfred grinned. As the two cuddled, their little daughter walked into the room. She wandered over to her parents and tugged on Alfred's shirt, trying to get his attention.

"Hey sweetie," Alfred softly spoke. Arthur looked over to the small country and smiled. The British man got off of the American and went and picked up the small country. The small country wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck and hugged him.

"How was your nap Dana?" Arthur asked the small country. Dana yawned and snuggled Arthur. She never talked. They didn't understand why, but they didn't mind. She showed them all the affection and love they needed.

Dana snuggled Arthur. Arthur kissed her forehead and snuggled her back. Alfred got up and went over to Arthur and Dana. Alfred kissed Arthur and looked at Dana. She was smiling. Dana loved seeing her parents happy.

"Come here you," Alfred grinned as he took his daughter from Arthur and held her close. Dana grabbed Alfred's glasses. Arthur grabbed Dana's hand and gently removed it from Alfred's glasses. Dana glared at Arthur.

"Be nice!" Arthur said firmly. Dana squirmed. Arthur snuggled Dana. The small country looked at Alfred.

"So, we gonna go shopping or what dude?" Alfred wanted to know. Arthur nodded and went to grab their coats. Dana looked up at Alfred and snuggled him. Alfred kissed Dana's forehead and smiled.

"Here you go," Arthur said as he handed the American his coat. Alfred grinned and set Dana on the ground for a second as he put on his coat. As soon as Alfred set Dana down, she started to cry. Arthur quickly put on Dana's coat, and Alfred picked his daughter back up. Dana snuggled Alfred.

"Let's go," Alfred suggested and Arthur nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

"Geezus, it's cold out there today," Alfred mumbled as he stepped inside the shopping mall. Arthur followed in after Alfred, holding Dana. The small country was shaking. She was freezing. Alfred took Dana from Arthur and slipped her inside his coat.

"And you're so warm," Arthur said to Alfred as he snuggled up to the bigger man. Alfred grinned and put his arm around the smaller man, and held him close. Dana felt Arthur snuggle up against Alfred. She tried to snuggle the British man through Alfred's coat.

Arthur smiled, reached inside Alfred's coat and pulled Dana out. He held her close to him and cuddled. Dana gave a happy squeak and hugged Arthur. Alfred looked at his family and grinned. He couldn't of been any prouder.

"Come on you two," Alfred chuckled. He took a hold of Arthur's hand and took them into the first store.

"Who exactly are we getting gifts for?" Arthur asked Alfred. Dana looked at Alfred and whined to be held by him. Alfred took Dana from Arthur and spoke again.

"Ivan, Francis, Wang, and Matthew," Alfred replied. Dana grabbed onto Alfred's ear, whining for attention. Alfred bounced Dana a little bit while trying to talk to Arthur.

"What about Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku?" Arthur asked. Alfred groaned. He forgot about those three.

"Yes and them," Alfred replied. Dana whined at Alfred. The American looked at his daughter trying to figure out what she wanted. Dana was hungry but she didn't know how to show it.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Arthur mumbled as he took Alfred's hand in his. Alfred snuggled Arthur and followed him around.

A few hours later, the three of them stopped to get a bite to eat. Arthur gabbed himself a turkey sandwich, while Alfred got himself a cheeseburger and fries. Dana whined at her parents for something to eat. Alfred offered Dana some French fries, which she ate eagerly.

"Hey, I brought her some of her own food," Arthur mumbled. He took out a bottle full of milk, and some apple slices for Dana. Dana grabbed for more of Alfred's fries. Alfred laughed and snuggled his little girl.

"She's fine dude," Alfred grinned. Arthur glared at the bigger man. He didn't think the fries were good for Dana. Dana giggled and gave a happy squeak. Arthur grinned. He loved seeing his daughter happy.

"Fine," Arthur grumbled, trying to act serious. Alfred grinned. He won this battle. Dana looked at Arthur. He was looking at his plate. Dana whined and pointed at Arthur. She wanted him to hold her.

"Come 'ere you," Arthur grinned as he took Dana from Alfred. Dana snuggled into Arthur and sighed happily. Arthur cuddled Dana and held her close. Alfred quickly ate the up the rest of his food and spoke.

"Ready to finish up shopping?" Alfred asked. Arthur continued to cuddle his daughter and nodded. Alfred chuckled. Arthur tried to hard to act tough and serious, but whenever he held their daughter, he was a big softy.

"Yup," Arthur replied. Alfred smiled, collected their stuff, and led the way to the next store.

A few hours later, the family went home.


End file.
